1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation apparatus of a sterilization verifying device and an installation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is preferable that a sterilizing effect is verified in an object for sterilization to verify the sterilizing effect inside the object, but conventionally it is practically impossible to mount an indicator capable of verifying a sterilizing effect into an object for sterilization. Thus, a device for creating a virtual environment which is similar to an interior environment of the object for sterilization to verify a sterilizing effect is used.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-176939 discusses a technology for mounting an indicator to a device for verifying a sterilizing effect. Specifically the technology is for mounting an indicator into an indicator case from a cap of an end of the indicator case. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-176939, the device for verifying a sterilizing effect is a precision instrument, and thus in order to replace an indicator, a part for mounting the indicator of the device needs to be opened to mount the indicator and finally the part for mounting the indicator of the device needs to be closed, which is very inconvenient. In particular, operators or nurses in charge of sterilizing operations in the medical field are mostly women, and thus the opening/closing operation of such a device is not suitable for weak women.